


Drops of Luck

by tiny_hands_hongjoong



Series: The Slightly Unhyped Enhypen [6]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cold Weather, Common Cold, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_hands_hongjoong/pseuds/tiny_hands_hongjoong
Summary: "I don't even have a cold.""You do, sorry to break it to you hyung."Heesung goes out while it rains, and their 'second-in-command' looks after him while he recovers from his seemingly harmless but rather nasty cold. All things considered, Jay would rather think of it as the perfect time to bond with his hyung.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay
Series: The Slightly Unhyped Enhypen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Numb fingers didn't make great tools for locking a door. 

Especially as rain poured from the heavens like Heesung had never seen before, showering him with bullets-like droplets that landed on his skin and shimmered like crystals. The sky was beautiful and so were the streets, the small bookshop that he was locking up appearing mystical on the empty path. 

But Heesung didn't feel as good as it looked. 

The rain was lashing down on him and making his skin sting, leaving his hands numb and his face hurting from the cold. Rain trickled down his back and seeped into his clothes, which now stuck to his skin and made it itch. 

In his spare hand he had a rucksack, which he refused to carry on his back because of the weather. If something had to get soaked and ruined today, he would rather it be himself than his books, which he was taking home since they were too damaged to sell but well-kept and well-loved enough to keep. 

He stuffed the key into the pocket of his trousers as he stepped around the scattered puddles, his shoes already wet just from standing in the rain for a few minutes. Picking up the pace, he protected his bag close to his chest as the rain hit his back instead, making him shiver from only wearing one layer of clothing. If only he'd checked the weather forecast that morning. 

The wind bit at his skin as he sped up to a run, looking down at the floor to stop the rain from getting into his eyes. The wet pavement flew past his eyes as raindrops fell onto it from his hair, his legs feeling achy already from the running. He slowed to a jog, breathing heavily as he caught his breath again, making a mental note that he should improve his running ability, as this may not be the last time this happens. 

His thundering footsteps ripped through the sound of wind whipping past him and rain pattering heavily on the streets and roofs around him. He was getting tired again and out of breath as he began to run, but he was far too cold to stop. The apartment block wasn't too far away by now, but it felt like miles away with the suffering that he was feeling for every moment he was stuck in the rain. 

He took the last few steps before entering the apartment block, the rain from his clothes dripping onto the shiny floor beneath his feet. He rushed up to his floor and knocked on the door of his apartment. 

Jay opened the door, and his eyes widened when he spotted Heesung.   
"Heesung-hyung, why didn't you bring a coat?" he asked as he let him inside, and Heesung shrugged as he went to his room to put the bag there. 

He opened the bag to check on the books, and luckily they were no more damaged than they already had been. He sighed in relief, closing the bag as he went to his wardrobe to pick out a clean set of pyjamas to get changed into after a shower. 

He passed Jay on his way to go for a shower, who grinned slightly as he watched him.   
"You ran through the rain just to protect the books?" Jay asked, and Heesung rolled his eyes. 

"Yes," he admitted quietly, "But the books are important." He stood in the bathroom doorway as Jay stepped closer, the smug grin still on his face. 

"So are you. And if you don't look after yourself, I'll have to start escorting you everywhere." Heesung gave him a glare, a playful one at that, and closed the bathroom door so that he could take a much-needed shower. 

He undressed, and was about to step into the shower when Jay spoke from outside the door,   
"Do you still want to watch a movie later?" Heesung smiled; Jay always managed to have the perfect combination of care for him mixed with pure clinginess. 

When he got out of the shower he went to his room and got into bed, still feeling shivery from being outside. He hid underneath his duvet, but tried not to fall asleep properly for when Jay woke him up for the movie. 

It was difficult though, with the sheets so comfortable and warm, so he drifted into sleep anyway, his willingness to stay awake suddenly disappearing. 

-

He woke up later, with no idea what time it was. A painful pulsing in his head presented itself, and his nose was annoyingly runny. He got up, sniffing quietly as he made his way to the bathroom to blow his nose. 

On the way back he saw Jay, reminding him of the movie he was supposed to have watched.   
"Jay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep," Heesung apologised, but Jay shrugged and smiled. 

"It's okay, you were cute when you slept and I couldn't bring myself to wake you up." Heesung broke into a small smile, his cheeks going a light shade of pink. Jay went into the bathroom as Heesung went to his room, lying in bed feeling shivery and uncomfortable. 

An ache in his body was bothering him as well as the blocked nose and headache that he had noticed when he first woke up, and he felt weak enough that he would willingly sleep on a cold, hard surface. 

But he was lucky enough to have a warm, comfortable bed to sleep in instead, and yet he still struggled to get to sleep. The dull headache was persistent and his brain felt like it had all been broken down into a mush of pain and nonsense. 

Jay walked in and came over once he saw Heesung, and he sat down on the side of the bed to observe the tired boy. His eyes softened as he reached over and stroked Heesung's hair, parting pieces of it back to where they were meant to be. 

"You don't look so good… how do you feel?" Jay asked, leaning closer towards Heesung. 

"Tired, a bit achy. I need hugs," Heesung stated, and Jay giggled at his response. He shuffled towards Heesung and placed his arms around his waist, pulling him closer into the hug that he had so cutely asked for. Heesung's head rested on Jay's shoulder, his eyes closed as he tried to settle his headache. 

"Thank you," Heesung whispered, "I'm still cold." Jay held in a laugh as he listened to Heesung's complaint, and he pulled away from the hug to which Heesung whined quietly. 

"I'm turning the heating up. I'll be back in a minute." 

Heesung counted a minute in his head, then another, then another, and just as he was getting impatient, Jay came back. He had a mug in his hand, which he placed on the bedside table. 

"Sit up, I brought a Lemsip to help with your cold," Jay said, placed his arms around Heesung to drag him into a sitting position. 

"I don't even have a cold," said Heesung, taking the mug anyway to warm up his hands. Jay didn't hold in the laugh this time, making Heesung frown and glare at Jay. 

"You do, sorry to break it to you hyung. Now can you stay here on your own while I go and find a thermometer?" He said, with a small smile. Heesung nodded, and Jay's grin widened. 

"Good. Don't do anything stupid." Heesung placed the mug on the bedside table and sunk back down into the bed, pulling his duvet over him again. 

It was lonely there as he waited for Jay to come back, and he seemed to take much longer this time. He could hear clattering in the cupboards in the kitchen and the bathroom as he looked for where they could possibly be keeping a thermometer. 

Eventually, the clattering stopped and Heesung peeped over the top of the duvet as Jay came back. 

"You haven't drank any of that?" Jay asked as he sat on the bed again, and Heesung shrugged. He seemed to shrink a bit now that Jay was watching him again. 

"Don't want it," he mumbled, and Jay shook his head. He gave the thermometer to Heesung, who held it in his hand and stared at it. 

"Fine, I'll do it," Jay said as he took it from Heesung again and held it in his ear, as Heesung squirmed like a child. 

"It's cold," he complained, but Jay held his wrist to comfort him. He left it in until it beeped, when Heesung sighed to finally have the cold metal end of it out of his ear. 

"39.2°C," Jay read as he placed it on the bedside table and gave Heesung the mug again. 

"What does that mean?" Heesung asked cluelessly, and Jay sighed with slight amusement on his face. 

"You know that it's a fever, hyung, you've freaked out when mine was lower than that," Jay laughed, and Heesung just rolled his eyes. Damn, these kids are getting cleverer. "I'm staying to keep an eye on you, so just try to get some rest." 

Heesung nodded, taking a sip of the Lemsip before he placed it on the bedside table. He scrunched his face up in disgust, the taste too strong for his liking. He would probably let it go cold just so that he won't have to drink any more of it. 

It was slightly unsettling to have Jay watch him as he slept, but it also felt comforting to feel his warmth so close by. His headache wasn't letting him sleep though, so he sat up and leaned on Jay, feeling as if his head was going to explode. 

"Jay, head hurts," Heesung whined as Jay interlaced their fingers, smiling at Heesung as the older boy glanced up at him. 

"That's a shame. Maybe if you slept instead of complaining, it would feel better." Heesung slapped Jay's arm gently as he nuzzled his face into his neck. 

"That's mean. Why are you being so mean? I know you're soft really, stop acting all manly and stuff," Heesung said with the whiniest voice Jay had heard from him all day. 

The latter smiled, playing with Heesung's hair as he asked, "Manly and stuff? What are you talking about?" 

Heesung shrugged, giving up as he let Jay support his whole body weight. He couldn't be bothered keeping himself up if Jay wanted him to sleep anyway. Jay took the mostly-full mug from the bedside table and held it in front of Heesung for him to drink it. 

Heesung shook his head, pushing it away with his finger. 

"Hyung, it'll help you get better. Drink it, please," Jay insisted, so Heesung held his hands out to grab the mug but Jay pulled it away. 

"No, I'm not trusting your baby hands right now. Just drink it," Jay said, holding it in front of him again for Heesung to drink from. He shot a glare towards Jay as he drank from the mug, the taste feeling bad all the way through his throat. 

Once he had drank most of it and Jay placed the mug on the bedside table for the umpteenth time, Heesung shuffled closer to Jay until he was almost sitting on him, laying down to use his lap as a pillow. Jay still played with Heesung's hair in his fingers, petting it softly until Heesung fell asleep. He leaned down to kiss him gently on the forehead, patting his hair one more time. 

"All of this for a couple of books, hm? You're all insane."


	2. Chapter 2

Heesung has never felt so childish in his whole adulthood (which, to be fair, isn't a very long time). When he woke up, he was no longer leaning on Jay's lap but instead he was abandoned on his own. He sat up, his nose feeling more blocked than before. At least his headache had begun to clear up, but he wouldn't be surprised if it came back some time soon. 

Heesung stood up once he felt like his brain had woken up, and he made his way to the living room with little on his mind other than Jay. A mix of disappointment and fear settled uncomfortably inside of him when Jay was nowhere to be found in the apartment. 

Getting some more sleep seemed like a good idea. But Heesung didn't even know if he was tired, and even if he was he wanted to find Jay. Not that he felt any kind of close attachment and strong reliance on the younger boy. Not at all. 

He retreated to his bedroom, sitting cross-legged on the bed with the duvet around his shoulders like a giant layer of cotton candy. His face felt warm now that he was wrapped up in layers, but he still shivered as if he had only just left the cold weather. 

Speaking of which, the front door flung open and then shut again, startling Heesung as he heard footsteps through the apartment. He frowned when he saw Jay, but internally he rejoiced. 

"Where have you been?" Heesung asked, his blocked nose making his voice sound cuter. Jay laughed as he took off his coat and sat next to Heesung on his bed. 

"I went to the shop to get you some medicine," Jay answered, and Heesung groaned. 

"But I already had medicine," he complained, sulking as he clung to Jay even though he was cold from being outside, "Why did you go outside? You're going to get a cold too." 

"Because you needed medicine." 

Heesung shrugged, unconvinced by Jay's response. Jay dug his hand into the pocket of his hoodie, retrieving a small bottle of fever reducer and a packet of painkillers. Heesung smiled, Jay's commitment to taking care of him making his heart flutter. 

"I'll get you a glass of water, then you can take one of these pills and we'll check your fever," Jay said, but Heesung dragged him down as he stood up. 

"Take me with you," Heesung insisted, eyes wide as he looked up at Jay. How could he resist? 

"Fine, and you can lean on me if you need it." Heesung beamed as he pulled himself out of bed using Jay's arm as support, and he wrapped his arms around Jay from behind as the older tried to get to the kitchen. 

He filled up a glass with water and gave it to Heesung, along with a painkiller from the packet. Heesung took it quickly and placed the glass on the counter so that he could cuddle Jay again. Jay knew that Heesung had never exactly been a mature one, despite his intelligence. 

Jay let the sleepy boy lean on him, the older nuzzling his head into the back of Jay's neck as he began to feel tired again. 

"Hyung~" Heesung mumbled, eyes closed as his arms gripped Jay's waist tighter. Jay's eyes widened as he glanced at Heesung over his shoulder. Did he just call me… hyung? 

"Yeah… Heesung-ah?" Jay said, biting his lip as he waited for Heesung's reaction to him speaking without honorifics. Heesung stirred as he rearranged his arms to make himself more comfortable, and he mumbled,   
"Can I sleep yet, hyung?" 

Jay wanted to burst into flames with how cute Heesung was, but he was supposed to be the responsible one now so he kept his mature act up.   
"Hm? No, not yet, baby. We-" Jay stopped himself as he noticed the petname slip out, but Heesung didn't seem to mind, or he just didn't notice, "We have to give you a spoonful of that fever reducer first." 

Heesung groaned but made no effort to protest as Jay got a spoon out of the drawer, but he struggled with Heesung attached to him like a koala. He placed the spoon and the fever reducer on the counter and sat Heesung on the counter like he was a child. Jay picked up the syrup and the spoon, opening the cap of the bottle and pouring some of the medicine onto the spoon. 

Heesung watched the liquid - was it even liquid? - droop onto the spoon, collecting in a pool of gloop. Jay gave him the spoon, but he stared at it with disgust and made no move to consume the syrup. 

"This one's meant to be nice, Heesungie," Jay said, but Heesung still looked skeptical. Slowly, he lifted the spoon to his mouth and grimaced as he drank the syrup. 

"What do you mean, nice?" Heesung complained, shoving the spoon back into Jay's hand as he waited for the younger boy to lift him down from the kitchen counter. Jay placed the spoon in the sink and picked up Heesung, who tried to hide his amusement at being carried to his bedroom by Jay. 

Jay lay Heesung back on his bed and lay beside him, wrapping his arms around him to spoon him protectively.   
"Listen, Heesungie, I think the fever is getting to your head a bit, yeah? So just go to sleep, and you'll feel better when you wake up." 

Heesung nodded, sinking into the hug as Jay pulled the duvet over them. His eyes closed as he relaxed, an ache in his head and body coming back as he tried to fall asleep like Jay told him to. 

The void was tempting and it succeeded to lure him, but he was pulled back from the sleep he needed so much. He groaned and sat up, patting Jay's shoulder even though the younger was already awake. 

"Hyung, I'm cold and it hurts," Heesung whined, lying over Jay and wrapping his legs around him. Jay smirked, rolling over and making Heesung fall to the side of him with a quiet oof. 

"You can't still be cold, hm?" Jay said as he shuffled closer to Heesung and pulled the boy into a hug. Jay sat up and crossed his legs, pulling Heesung towards him carefully to sit the boy in his lap. 

Heesung felt warmth swell in his chest as Jay pressed a gentle kiss against his neck, something that Jay only did when he really wanted to show affection. It made Heesung feel special, but his fluttering heart was making the sign of affection feel like more than just a show of friendship. Heesung pushed that feeling down, but it came back with a vengeance. 

He turned around to kiss Jay's nose, because he could hardly imagine anything more affectionate, but Jay's face had moved and Heesung's lips were met with Jay's instead. He pulled away with wide eyes, apologising as he awkwardly leaned away from Jay. 

"I'm sorry! I probably gave you the cold now," Heesung sighed, waiting for Jay's reaction as he fiddled with his fingers nervously. 

"No, it's okay, I probably went too far anyway," Jay said as he shuffled a bit further away too, face heating up as he stared at the sheets of the bed beneath him. 

They stayed silent, Heesung glancing up at Jay every so often with the nervousness not leaving his body. 

"Can I hug you again?" Heesung asked quietly, and Jay nodded with a smile. 

"Yeah. Yeah let's just do that," Jay said as Heesung shuffled closer to him and lay down against his chest again. 

-

Heesung managed to sleep for a few hours, and he honestly had no idea what time it was when he woke up. Everything had mixed together throughout the day, and he had been too focused on other things to realise the time. 

He woke up with Jay's arms around him, his back pressed against the younger's chest. He could feel Jay's chest rising and falling with his breathing, and he slowly turned around to face the boy, who had fallen asleep. 

He could get used to this. 

To be honest, some of Heesung's recent thoughts were rather surprising to himself. This was one of them, and he tried to hide his bright pink blushing cheeks as Jay opened his eyes tiredly. 

"What's up?" Jay mumbled, and Heesung shrugged as if he had no idea what he was talking about, "Your face is pink, did something happen?" 

"It's just the fever," Heesung insisted, only going more pink from the amount of attention that was on him. Jay got distracted as he watched Heesung, but he broke himself out of the trance. 

"Speaking of that cold, you should eat something. I haven't seen you eat anything all day," Jay said as he got out of bed and held his hand out to help Heesung get up as well. 

"You saw me eat breakfast this morning," Heesung said as they went to the kitchen, and Jay laughed. 

"No, that was yesterday," Jay said, watching with amusement as Heesung's expression went from confusion to realisation. 

"I've been in bed all day?" Heesung asked, grabbing Jay's wrist so that he would pay attention to him rather than the ramen that he was beginning to make in the kitchen. 

"You have, now help me make lunch for us," Jay said, and Heesung let out a loud sigh. 

-

Jay managed to detach Heesung from himself for long enough to sit them both down at the dining table with a bowl of ramen each, both remaining in silence as they ate. 

Heesung didn't have much of an appetite, but he ate anyway and smiled at Jay to show him that it was good. He couldn't taste it much but he was sure it would be nice if he could. Jay smiled back, proud of his work. 

They finished eating, the silence becoming awkward rather than the comfortable silence they were in previously. 

"About earlier-"   
"Do you want to watch a movie?" Heesung asked, his ears too stuffy to have properly heard what Jay said. Jay nodded and bit his lip, grabbing both of their empty bowls to take them to the kitchen. 

"Yeah, I'd watch a movie," Jay agreed quietly, coming back into the dining area as they made their way to the living area. 

They sat together on the couch, with Heesung curling up against Jay's chest as the latter turned on the TV with the remote and switched to Netflix. 

"What were you saying a moment ago?" Heesung asked, and Jay stopped scrolling for a moment. He shrugged, and carried on scrolling. 

"Nothing." Heesung glanced at Jay as the younger boy put on a movie. Jay glanced back, hearing his own heartbeat in his ears as his mind begged for Heesung to just give up and watch the movie. 

"Okay," Heesung said, leaning closer to Jay as the movie began. 

-

Of course it wasn't nothing. Maybe it seemed like nothing, not just to Heesung but also to Jay. It felt like a speck of glitter, sitting in his stomach seemingly harmlessly. Just a speck, that was all. 

But as we all know, when it comes to glitter, it's never just a speck. 

There's always more. 

The more he tried to hide it, the more it sparkled when he didn't want it to. It was okay at first, it was inside of him, no one could see except himself. But then it began to spread. His arms, legs, chest, even his face, was beginning to glitter. 

And he didn't like it. 

Of course, everyone likes the idea of it, but when you actually have a body covered in glitter for everyone to see, you really just want it to disappear. Shimmering became a miserable thing, and yet the specks still made his heart flutter every once in a while. He hated it, he hated it. 

How could he not? He hated that he loved when Heesung looked at him like that. When they were close enough that he could hear his heartbeat, hear his breathing. So close that it stuttered his own breathing. 

His lungs had been full of glitter since he'd first noticed that speck, and the glitter won't stop coming. His skin was encrusted with such painful beauty, it was a burden that he didn't want to carry anymore. He didn't want to feel like he could be seen at every moment. 

Until the stars shone. And they shone bright, aligning at the perfect time just as Heesung's lips touched his. He wasn't being watched. He wasn't being mocked, he wasn't suffering anymore, no, he was glowing and he was finally burdened with more purpose than he had ever felt before. 

He was shimmering in pain but it was good pain. It was the kind of pain when you go to a concert and the music isn't just in your ears, it's in your body and you can feel the bass pulsing in your blood. 

His glittering wasn't meant to be done alone, no, the stars will let him shine. But he'd only gotten a glimpse of the stars before the clouds covered them again, and now that he'd seen them he could stop thinking about them. He needed them now. 

For now, though, he had to hide. The stars had shied away behind the clouds, and Jay was worried they'd done it one purpose. He'd wait, just in case. 

But it was hard to hide a shimmer as bright as his. 

-

When the movie ended, Jay was ready. He'd promised himself he'd say it now. 

"Heesung… about earlier," he began, cutting himself off to wait for a response from Heesung. When he didn't get one he glanced at the boy, and let out a sigh at the sight of him being fast asleep. 

He carried him to bed once again, beginning to wonder whether this was contributing to his workout that week. He placed Heesung on the bed and climbed in next to him, having gotten used to it from last time. 

Just when Jay thought they were both drifting off to sleep, he heard Heesung's voice. 

"Hyung, what's your opinion on the LGBT community?" Jay's breath caught in his throat as Heesung turned around to face him. 

"Yeah, it's fine by me. They can be with whoever they want, you know? And I, well personally, I wouldn't, you know, I wouldn't mind," Jay muttered, face heating up as he felt Heesung's fingers lifting his chin. 

"Would you mind… if it was me?" Heesung asked, quietly, but it felt like the loudest words Jay had ever heard. Jay stuttered, and no words came out. 

Heesung sat up, his hand gripping Jay's wrist and lifting him to sit up with him. Jay shrugged, as his thoughts of Heesung were all screaming louder than his other thoughts and common sense. 

"Then… can I try something? You might think I'm being weird, but I'm confused and I think I need something to ground me a bit… but can I…?" He ran his finger over Jay's lips and the younger nodded in confirmation, and Heesung finally closed the gap between them, breaking down a wall that neither of them knew they had built. 

Jay's defences came crashing down, but never has it happened so gracefully. He thought he would panic or get carried away, but it was like this was where he was meant to be. It was perfect. 

The stars aligned, their desire to shine finally revealing itself to Jay. And shine they did, in the form of Heesung, his fingers delicately tracing Jay's neck and jawline as he pressed one more kiss to Jay's lips and pulled away. 

The silence that ensued wasn't truly quiet, it was loud and full of the passionate beating of their hearts. Their fingers intertwined as they both stared at the sheets, knowing that they would both be too pink and smiley to even look at each other. 

"Heesung-ah… this was meant to be your turn to be cute and embarrassed, but you've humiliated me so much today. I'm probably going to catch a cold." 

He grinned as he said it, unsure of whether he had managed to get even a slither of anger into his words. 

"I look forward to babying you too," Heesung said, leaning forward to join their lips again.


End file.
